


I'll wait for you, until I can't anymore

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Jet says 'I love you' a lot and it's meant platonically, Poison isn't there or mentioned by name lol, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Jet Star and Party Poison knew each other, in the City, as two fucked-up kids, until the kid who would become Poison vanished without a trace.
Relationships: Jet Star & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	I'll wait for you, until I can't anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Each line divider is a timeskip of at least a couple weeks.

Hey there. It's been weeks since your comm went dead. I know you know that, though. Or maybe you don't, fuck if I know. The point is, I love you. I hope you see this message, all the others I've sent before it. I hope you see them soon. Maybe they're annoying you, I hope not. 

If you're reading these and you want me to stop, just say the word, and I'll stop.

Sleep well.

* * *

I miss you, I love you. Talk to you soon.

* * *

Remember when we talked about getting out of the City together? Silly dreams, I know, but even so, I still feel that goddamn rush of danger, thinking about it.

I never did tell you the name I picked, huh? Too frightened saying it would caught. Too frightened saying it would make all this real. 

But I've got it now, and I'm telling you, because for all I know you're dead and fucking gone, and I don't want 

That doesn't make sense, not really. But I want to tell you my name. Not my City name, not my identification number. I'm Jet fucking Star, and I'm going to get out of here.

I just said wanting to get out of here was silly, didn't I? Oh well. I can hope.

If you were here

I miss you.

* * *

It's New Year's, happy new year. I hope you're doing well.

* * *

Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. It's easier, not to think about you. About you being missing, I mean. I worry about what happened to you a lot. It'd be funny, in a fucked-up way, if all that happened was you dropped your comm, or something. But that would be replaced within days. I hope you made it out to the desert, became a killjoy, like you said you wanted. I hope you didn't, I hope you got caught and reeducated, so you can go through life without a care in the world. I hope I get reeducated.

I didn't mean that.

I hope, wherever you are, you're happy. I love you, and I miss you.

* * *

I have a blaster.

* * *

I keep telling myself you'll come back, saying the next time I check my comm, you'll have replied, something fucking ridiculous like "miss me?"

It never happens, though.

(And the answer is yes. I do miss you.)

* * *

Fuck.

I fucked up.

I don't even 

Shouldn't even be taking the time to send this. But I have to let you know, I couldn't just disappear, make you think I'd forgotten you. The Dracs are coming, and I'm gonna have to ditch my comm now. 

But I'm going for the desert, and I'm going to make a name for myself. Jet Star. Remember that, and the symbols we made.

I'll look for yours once I'm out there, on the off chance you made it. On the off chance I make it. 

I love you.

I'm not going to say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
